


Red Knight

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A dragon tamer and an assassin. Can his fire melt her heart?





	Red Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square N3
> 
>  Song: Silence by Marshmello and Khalid
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44379084191/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Dragon fire  
Spider silk  
Fire in ice  
Strength in weakness 

Scarred hands  
Broken heart  
Doubts in mind  
Force in motion

Scarred mind  
Broken dreams  
Force in hands  
Doubts in motion

Dragon scales  
Spider fang  
Strength in beauty  
Fire in fragility

Sky eyes  
Old soul  
Searching for her  
Whispers of passion

Chameleon eyes  
Old regrets  
Whispers of him  
Searching for passion

Dragon treasure  
Spider web  
Fire in riches  
Strength in need

Quiet hands  
Cracked  
Waiting for her to notice  
Roars in silence

Quiet feet  
Cracked  
Roars for him to notice  
Waiting in silence

Dragons protect  
Spiders cloak  
Strength in silence  
Fire in touch

Cool kiss  
New love  
Watching the flame  
Promises of more

Cool touch  
New warmth  
Promises of flame  
Watching for more

Dragon fire  
Spider silk  
Fire in ice  
Strength in love


End file.
